The Ballad of Delia and Deidre
by Seasonofsuzuha
Summary: Stephen is a huge Joker and Harley Quinn fan. He attempts to get his friend Nav-Com to cosplay with him, but the boy doesn't want to be Harley. Nav wakes up later on an operating table and ends up as the other sister in the duo of Dee Dee. Now Nav and Delia will help all the villains in Gotham take down Batman any way possible. There's even a secret love going on between the twins


Let's be honest, DC will never be Marvel. It's pretty inevitable. Even my friend, Stephen, who is a die hard DC fan, knows this. I always tease him about how all the heroes he has are crap. I mean. Superman? The Flash? Wonder Woman?

But... there was one. Batman, you can't say Batman sucks. He's the fucking Dark Knight. And he's got one of the best casts of villains ever. He may a lot of bad villains but he's got some GOOD ONE'S.

And like normal... there was one. Well, they're a duo. I am of course, speaking of the Joker and Harley Quinn. Stephen kinda obsesses over them to be honest. He's even asked ME to COSPLAY HARLEY.

Yeah I don't have the body for that. I'm like 6'5" and I don't have any curves. I remember when he asked me for what must've been the 10th time that week.

"C'mon Nav... you gotta! Who else will?" He asked

"Find some chick online! I'm not doing it!" I shouted

Stephen frowned and nodded "you're right... you're right..."

"Thank you..." I sighed and looked off

"Wanna hear a joke?" He asked me

"Sure..." I replied suspiciously

I gasped as a small marble fell into my lap. Oh... it was just a marble.

"Not much of a joke..." I mumble

"Just wait." He chuckled a bit

I watched the show we had on, just sitting. There. Sitting...

"Do you smell that?" I asked, feeling a bit loopy

"Do, why do you ask..?" He grinned away from me

"I just..." to which I passed out

I woke up later for what felt like days. I was tied to some slab, which was facing up so to look like I was standing. My breathing got heavy as I looked around. This was obviously some kind of warehouse by the looks of it. It was filled to the brim with what looked like jokes from a novelty shop.

I thrashed myself against the ropes but it didn't work. They were put on tightly. Then, I noticed the fact that I was naked! The last thing I remember was... Stephen laughing like a maniac!

"Stephen!" I screamed, thrashing still against my ropes

I heard a maniacal laughter, as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Holy shit it was the Joker! But... I could tell it was Stephen. However, he really nailed the whole thing.

"What's wrong Navsy?" He asked, a sneer on his now red lips

"Let me out you bastard!" I cried

"Can't spoil the fun just yet! Now... where were we...? Oh yes, Delia! Get in here now!" He demanded, his foot tapping the ground.

"Sure thing!" I heard a faint voice cry from the distance

That wasn't the chick... at least I didn't think. It wasn't someone trying to be Harley Quinn, no I was sure he would assign that to me. I heard a couple skips, a flip, and there she was. While it wasn't Harley it seemed like the girl had the same role. She had shoulder length strawberry blond hair, a painted white face like the asshat in front of me, the red grin, and some painted on blush marks. Oh, and a white hat.

I was a bit confused. Stephen never spoke of this character at all. Was she an OC? I hope not... I hate OC's. She walked up to me, giggling a bit and smiling.

"This him?" She asked

"Of course that's him you idiot!" He pushed the girl out of the way, and looked right into my eyes

"You think I'm making you Harley, don't you...?" He laughed more, a gut wrenching laugh that made me shiver

"That was my guess asshat..." he spat at him, grinning a bit

"Lucky for you Navsy, I adhered to your idiotic request! I'm not going to make you Harley..." he grinned a bit

"Thank god.." I mumbled, looking away

"But Delia here is missing her twin sister! And we can't have that now can we?!" His laugh turned into a cackle of madness

"W-What?! Let me go you fucking punk!" He thrashed as hard as I could

He walked to a nearby chair, sitting down with that fucking grin. He looked over to the girl and nodded. I felt her look at me in disgust.

"You'll never do like this..." she groaned

She pulled a gun out of a holster she had and pointed it towards me. I gasped, prying to live. However, it wasn't a gun... well not in the normal sense. It didn't shoot bullets. She pulled the trigger as I winced, but a flag just popped out.

As a Joker staple, it just simply said Bang! Then, she pulled it again, and a gas shot out of the gun. I gasped a bit, coughing and hacking at the putrid smelling stuff. Then, it just left. In an instant it was all gone like that.

I smiled a bit, glad I was still alive. However, I began to feel incredibly hot. My body temperature shot up as I panted and the 2 smirked.

"Get ready Deidre..." she mumbled to me

"What? That's not my name Kid..." I informed her

"Oh just you wait!" Joker cried in a fit of laughter as usual

Then, it truly began. At first I felt a tickle in my face. It was nothing at first, but then it got irritating. That's when I realized that my face was changing! First, all my facial hair and large facial features went away or became small.

My nose was tiny now, with my lips actually becoming a bit bigger. Slowly, I felt the girl apply blackish red lipstick to them as I was forced to pout and bite down on a tissue, making them perfect.

My eyes became bigger with longer eyelashes, as well as turning them blue. My eyebrows thinned out and looked quite nice. I looked just like her, except for the white face, to which she began applying the makeup to my face.

Next was my upper and lower body. For one, my shoulders became much less broad and much more narrow. My arms and legs became hairless, now very slender and feminine. I notice my toe and finger nails growing as a coat of nail polish, the same shade of green as Stephen's suit was applied. My hands and feet became small as I felt my hair grow to my shoulders and become orange, seemingly like Raggedy Ann in style.

As my proportions changed to an hourglass figure I felt the girl paint red blush marks on my cheeks, but I actually kinda liked it this time. I was amazed to see that I was growing breast. However, these were pretty busty for what must've been a 15-16 year old girl. I mean I had small C Cups! I gulped a bit, feeling that my voice had indeed gotten higher.

Now, there were only a handful of things separating me and Delia. She had clothes on, a bigger butt, and a pussy. However soon I felt my butt fattening up, impressing me more as to how a girl my age could be quite this curvy.

"Here comes the fun part!" The smiling man bellowed, walked close to me as he laughed

I winced loudly in pain. Delia had a look of discomfort on her face, like she didn't wanna see me in pain. However, the Joker was eating it up. My cock slowly receded into my body as my balls did as well. I felt my balls become ovaries as my female organs set in.

"Well Navsy, or should I say Deidre... I gotta break the new hench woman in right?" He said, laughing maniacally as my restraints tightened

"J-Just be gentle with her please..." my sister mumbled

"Shut up! Did I ask you Raggedy Ann?!" He pushed her across the room as I bit my lower lip. "Though you both sure do look raggedy! Who wouldn't with your mother and father leaving you for dead?"

I gasped as he slowly undid the button on his dress pants. Oh God... he was literally going to break me in... I looked away as tears formed in my eyes. I felt his cold hands on my chin, where he pushed my head in his direction. I whimpered and breathed gently as I looked into his sinister eyes.

"Hey, do I look like Charles Manson to you?" He asked, I'll admit the jokes were making me wanna giggle now

"N-No sir..." I replied, wishing he wouldn't slap me

"Good... now get ready!"

I watched as he kicked his pants away, standing in his boxers. Part of me felt a bit strange, knowing I was going into territory already charted by my sister and my Nana Harley. The other part of me was scared. Very, very scared. The boxers came of as he revealed his member to me.

It was surprisingly lengthy. I looked away again, not really wanting to watch the mess that would happen to me. I felt him press it between my breasts, smirking a bit.

"I may be a genius, but you should have enough brain cells to know that I can't just spring up like that!" He slapped my face

"Y-Yes Mr. J..." I nodded and began to lick it lightly

How to describe the taste... imagine you were licking a penny; but someone coated the penny in sugar. It started out pretty good, but by the end it tasted like garbage. I looked off and finished as he pulled out.

"Abysmal at best, nothing your nana couldn't do!" He kicked me a bit hard and I looked away, a bit of a tear going down my face

"I-I'm very very sorry Mr. J..." I mumbled

"You should be! Now spread!" He placed the gun near my cheek

I did so quickly as he entered into me. I felt kinda bad that Delia had to just watch, but I was a bit more focused on myself. It hurt, BAD. I felt like someone was stabbing my little bud, and I felt more tears cascade down my face. I felt another slap soon after

"You'll ruin the face paint! And she'll have to do it again! We don't have time for dress up anymore we have to ruin Batman!" He screamed in laughter

He went faster, faster, faster... I felt like I was going to be broken in half. I was beginning to regret going into crime. We didn't even like him, we just did it to look cool. And finally he pulled out of me and... confetti shot out?

"Surprise!" He cackled as the confetti hit then fell off me

I turned to my sister, who turned away as if something awful would happen.

"I-It's just confetti..." I said

"Double surprise!" He shoved it in my mouth as constant spurts filled it up

I gagged and heaved, swallowing as quickly as I could. It tasted like plastic and makeup, disgusting. He then pulled out and before I could blink the boxer and pants were back on. I inhaled deeply, never quite thankful for air. Delia quickly rushed to me and undid all the ropes, helping me off.

"We don't have all day Dee Dee!" He walked out of the room, but not before tossing an explosive

Delia quickly handed me my clothes, to which I put them on. I felt her hug me tightly, and weep gently.

"I probably should've told you... he does that to all the hench women... or so I've been told..." she whispered to me

"I-It's fine... I'll be fine..." I said

"I didn't even wanna make you like this.. but he left my sister for dead and when he offered to get her back I couldn't resist..." she was crying now

"I-I really don't mind... but how do you just take the abuse...?" I asked, legitimately curious

"We have to... he'll kill nana Harley if we don't..." she whispered

"Oh yes..." I nodded, looking off

"Oh... your name is Deidre by the way... I probably should've told you sooner... we're 15 too.." she paused

I hugged her tightly, panting a bit "We'll talk more later okay...? Now let's go before this place blows..."

We both sprinted out the door, accompanied by some flips and hops. I heard a boom as black smoke erupted from the room. I noticed that about 50 feet ahead was a car, with Mr. J sitting in the front seat. Delia flipped elegantly into the back seat, where as I felt my head hit the area where you put your feet. Soon the hood of the car raised and closed it in.

"Deidre! Are you okay?" She asked, helping me to the seat

"I'm fine I'm fine..." I reassured her

I sat up, looking at the city passing by. It was very pretty, and I smiled a bit. I felt Delia's hands on my shoulders as she boosted up, watching it with me. She giggled a bit as we continued to watch the landscape. The lights glistened a bit as we passed the towering buildings.

I put my hand out to feel the air waving by it, giggling. Then, I noticed the window rolling up. I tried to pull out but it was too tight.

"Eh, eh, got ya hand caught in the cookie jar!" Mr. J laughed with the fake voice he put on

I struggled to pull my hand out as Delia pushed the button, the window going back down. I yanked my hand back in quickly, noticing the red mark on my palm as well as a cut. Delia looked around a bit, pulling a first aid kit out underneath the seat. She opened it and pulled the tape out as well as some alcohol. She poured it on my hand and then wrapped it up, frowning.

"He's not usually this mean... I don't know why he's doing it..." she whispered

"I bet I know..." I frowned, thinking of how Stephen was getting revenge for me never being Harley

"Just don't do anything else... he's driving us home anyhow..." she whispered

"He's got enough of a heart to do that?" I asked

"He can be nice when he wants to..." she said, gripping my good hand

I didn't bother to notice that Mr. J's hand reached to the radio in the car. Soon, he had pressed a few buttons and a song came on.

"What the hell is this..?" I asked

"It's his CD... it just plays 1 song..."

"What song?"

"The Joker by the Steve Miller Band. He's very self loving..."

Soon after the car slowed down in front of a house as the hood went back up. We both jumped out of the car as Mr. J pulled the hood back down.

"Believe it or not I have some planning to do... so I suppose you have the day off tomorrow!" He cackled, followed by slamming his foot on the pedal and speeding off

"Be quiet, we can't wake Nana Harley..." she whispered

I slowly opened the door, motioning Delia inside as I walked in. She came in, and I soon locked the door. I noticed the set of stairs was right next to the door. We quietly made our way up the stairs, and I viewed the hallway. It was nothing special, just 3 rooms.

The nearest to the staircase was a bathroom when I looked inside. It was a pretty small one at that. Delia told me the last door was Nana Harley's, and not far from that was our bedroom. She lightly pushed the door open and we walked inside. The room was surprisingly normal. There was a dresser in the farthest corner, right by the window.

There was a queen sized bed in the left corner from the door. There was a tv on a shelf right next to a closet. Delia frowned a bit and blushed deeply.

"I know it's not much... but..." she mumbled

"It's fine." I smile and hug her gently

"Do you wanna watch tv or...?" She asked me

"I'm a little bit tired to be honest..." I said, rubbing my eyes

"We'll go to bed then." She told me

I noticed she began to pull her red top off, and I began to blush deeply. I was seeing a girl's body for the first time... it was very strange. I couldn't really tell you how I felt to be honest. She seemed to notice this as she threw the top to the ground.

"Oh... I forgot... we share the same body anyway, so it's not all that weird." She joked

"Y-Yeah..." I murmured

I pulled my top off as well, tossing my hat on the dresser. Delia giggled a bit, taking her boots off and placing them next to the door. She took mine off as well, placing them next to hers. I slid my white shorts off, realizing that I was now in just my bra and panties. Delia did so as well, and we sat on the bed next to each other blushing like crazy.

"Me and Deidre would usually sleep naked... but we don't have to..." she told me

"No no no, I don't wanna ruin your routine just cause I'm in a different body." I smiled lightly

"T-Thanks..." she smiled as well

I attempted to get the bra off, but I was obviously struggling. Delia helped me unhook it and then it fell, my breast now out in the open. I felt the blush on my face grow even hotter as she disposed of her own bra. Now, we were just in our panties. I placed my hands on the band, quickly pulling down and kicking them away.

"You're gonna have to stop being all flustered at this at some point." She teased me, gently removing her own panties

"I know I know..." I mumbled

"Now let's get in bed." She cooed

I pulled the blanket away and got into the bed, moving to the left side of it. It felt very cold and unused. Delia moved next to me and pulled the blanket over us, sighing a bit.

"Are you okay...?" I asked her, obviously concerned

"Yes yes I'm fine..." she replied

I gently held her close to me, in a spooning position. I felt some tears falling into my hand, and I softly caressed her.

"Shh... it's okay..." I whispered

"Thank you... I'm sorry I forced this on you..." she cried

"You didn't force anything on me... we're just doing our same old routine..." I told her, acting like I never even had a past life

"O-Okay Deidre..." she said

"I love you" I kissed her cheek gently

"I love you too..." she kissed mine

With that we fell asleep, and I dreamed of what it would be like to be Delia's sister.


End file.
